


Grown

by cad_av_er



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, also a kidfic, any excuse to say "wife" or "husband", background benji, background darilynn, high flirting with your spouse fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cad_av_er/pseuds/cad_av_er
Summary: Yasmina wakes up in a hospital and the most beautiful woman she's ever seen is sitting next to her bed. Unfortunately, the pain relievers she's been given are making her memory a tad foggy.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Grown

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine on Twitter, who suggested this idea, so I decided to go through with it. To her: I'm sorry this took so long, between school and writer's block I'm not even sure if you'll remember coming up with this lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

Yasmina hadn’t been to the hospital, other than a handful of check-ups and physicals, in a long time. After what happened on Isla Nublar, the damage to her ankle was considerable enough to keep her from continuing to run track. Instead, she’d started to focus more on sketching and school, which was a much safer, although also much quieter, alternative.

“Hello?” Yaz called out. She sat up, finding herself in a stiff bed dressed with papery sheets. A dull ache tried to make itself known in her abdomen, but her mind was too foggy to pay it any attention.

“Hey, Yaz, how are you feeling?” A woman sitting beside the bed asked. Yaz couldn’t think of an answer, she was much too busy staring in awe at the person next to her. Her jaw had, quite literally, dropped.

“Who are you?” Yasmina’s voice was filled to the brim with wonder (and the lingering effects of some pretty strong sedatives); it quivered with the threat of an overflow.

“I’m Sammy.” The woman chuckled. Yaz felt her cheeks warm at the sweet, mellow sound.

“You’re so pretty…” Yasmina mumbled. She reached out a tentative hand, glancing at Sammy to gauge her expression before letting her fingers brush over her tanned forearm. It wasn’t, by any stretch of the imagination, a grand gesture, but Yasmina was still a little fuzzy and in her mind, it was wildly intimate.

Somewhere in the back of her brain, she had the nagging feeling that she should be more sore and tired than she feels. Also in the back of her head, just out of reach of her immediate attention and therefore irrelevant, was the idea that Sammy was important.

Yaz wasn’t concerned with these parts of her mind at the moment. In fact, she was pretty preoccupied with the poking and prodding of the beautiful woman sitting at her bedside.

“Is your hair soft? It looks so fluffy!” Yaz smiled, almost childishly.

“This medicine sure is something,” Sammy mumbled, her cheeks lightly dusted pink.

“Are you single?” Yasmina wondered aloud, earning a laugh but not receiving an actual answer. “Did you save my life? That’s why I’m here, right, at the hospital?” She asked next. The woman tugged at the skirt of her flowing sundress and grinned softly; everything she did seemed to make her glow. 

“No, silly, I’m not a doctor. And you’re not here because you’re hurt or sick; you had a baby. Don’t you remember?” 

“A baby…” Yasmina’s voice was soft as she considered it in her head. 

“Wait, am I married?”

“You are,” Sammy affirmed, pointing to the ring on Yaz’s left ring finger. 

_I’m married…_ Yasmina thought, gawking at the beautiful ring. She’d never been much into jewelry, but even she could attest to its beauty. Whoever had picked it out for her must’ve known her taste well. _I’m married, and I just betrayed that person! I’ve been gaping at some random, beautiful woman when I’m supposed to be having a kid with someone!_

Yasmina couldn’t keep the tears from pricking their way down her face, causing her to sniff and rub her eyes. 

“Yaz, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Sammy hadn’t any idea where this came from. 

“I’m having a kid with someone, I’m married to them, but I forgot all about them because I was too busy flirting with you,” Yasmina mumbled, sniffling. “I betrayed them!” A hiccup punctuated each sentence that left her mouth as she sobbed in a manner that could only truly be described as ‘inebriated’. 

“I think flirting might be a bit of a stretch,” Sammy muttered as she stared at Yasmina with an expression that was equal parts amusement and concern. “Yasmina, honey, I think we should get you some food and water and let you sleep off the medicine, does that sound good?” Yasmina only nodded in response, refusing to look up from where she had buried her face in her hands. “Okay, I’ll call Ben to pick something up. By the time you wake up, all our friends will be here and they’re going to want to meet the baby. I think it’s for the best if you’re a little less high.” Sammy patted Yaz’s shoulder and pulled the blanket up to cover her. She switched off the bedside lamp and pressed a small kiss to Yasmina’s temple before leaving the room to call Kenji, who would probably not be the one at the wheel.

\--

When Yasmina awoke for the second time, she didn’t remember her earlier wreck of a conversation with her wife. She knew she was at the hospital, she knew she had just given birth to her and Sammy’s first child, and she knew that said wife was nowhere to be seen.

“Sammy?” She called, but didn’t hear any sort of answer. The wider she awoke, the more she registered the ache the plagued her. She sighed, laying back against the flimsy, thin hospital pillows and trying to relax her muscles. A few minutes later, the door cracked open and a head peeked into the room.

“Are you up?” The person asked, keeping their voice low in case she wasn’t yet. 

“Yeah, I’m up.”

“Are you okay to have company? We can come back later if you don’t feel good.”

“Yeah, come on in,” Yaz sat up a little more, shifting a bit so she could get more comfortable as the bright, warm light switched on and flooded the room.

“Hey!” Darius entered, still keeping quiet so he didn’t disturb the odd sense of peace.

“Darius, hi!” Yasmina grinned, opening her arms and letting him hug her gently. Brooklynn followed him into the room, hugging Yaz and kissing her cheek in greeting.

“Yaz! How are you holding up?” Brooklynn asked excitedly.

“I’m sore, but I think they’re gonna put me on a lighter painkiller soon.” She smiled. “How are you guys, was your flight okay?”

“Darius only had to check the tickets half a billion times to make sure we were at the right gate, but once we got on it was smooth sailing- er, flying?”

“Yaz grinned, excited to see her friends no matter how exhausted she was. They hadn’t gotten to see each other much; Brooklynn was busy being a superstar and advancing her Hollywood career by adding “director” to her repertoire. Darius kept the house in order and taught paleontology at a fancy California college that Yaz always forgot the name of. She was always glad to see how happy they made each other and their life together was sweet. 

“I’m so glad to hear it. Have you seen Sammy?”

“Last I saw her was right when we got here; she told us how to find our way up and mumbled something about Ben and Kenji being late.” Darius, ever-helpful, told her.

“I’d expect nothing more from them,” Yaz laughed. She chatted idly with Darius and Brooklynn about college and directing as they waited for the others to arrive.

A knock sounded at the door; Yasmina called for them to enter. Ben cracked the door open sheepishly, waving before coming into the room completely, followed by a grinning Kenji. A small toddler was balanced on his waist, a supportive arm wrapped around his back as he squished his cheek into Kenji’s shoulder, still waking up from his nap during the car ride over. As soon as he saw the group already gathered in the room, he perked up.

“Aunt Yaz!” He squealed as Kenji set him down carefully. He bounded over to the side of her bed, laying a hand palm-up on the sheets for Yasmina to take. 

“How are you, Milo?” She asked, in the sweet, warm voice that adults always saved especially for children.

“I really liked the dolls you sent me! Were they really the ones Aunt Sammy played with when she was a kid?” Yasmina nodded, thoroughly impressing Milo, who figured it must’ve been at least 100 years since Sammy was young enough to be playing with dolls. “They were so pretty, and the outfits were so fancy!” As Milo launched off on a tirade about incorporating his new dolls into the epic storyline he’d made with his other toys, the other Kon-Pincuses exchanged pleasantries with Darius and Brooklynn.

“Oh, Yaz, I almost forgot! Babe, would you go down to the car and get Yaz’s food?” Ben asked, kissing Kenji’s cheek as if he’d already accepted (Ben knew he wouldn’t actually say no). Kenji sighed, heading out to wander through the halls until he found the parking garage. 

“Oh, Ben? Have you seen Sammy?” Yaz asked, “I’m getting scared she ran off with the baby before I could get a chance to see it,” She chuckled in an attempt to be lighthearted, but she was clearly nervous that something had gone wrong. 

“We didn’t see her. A nurse showed us up and said that Sammy was with the baby while it was getting cleaned and weighed, but that’s all we heard.” He smiled sorrily. “Don’t you worry, they’ll be fine,” he added, sitting in a chair next to the bed and patting her shoulder. 

Soon enough, Kenji was back with Yaz’s food. 

“We only took so long because someone wanted sushi and I refused to let him bring it up here so the smell wouldn’t make you sick.” Ben rolled his eyes, pointedly glaring at Kenji, who was teasing Brooklynn and Darius on the other side of the bed and wasn’t paying them much attention. 

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.” Yaz laughed. 

“I was surprised he let us stop at all, actually. You should’ve seen him all throughout the week; he was practically bouncing off the walls. I nearly had to wrestle him just to get him to go to work and continue living life. He must’ve rearranged out bookshelves thirty times.” Ben smiled fondly, “As much as he teases you, he really does care.” 

“I know,” she replied, “he always cared so much. Even when we were back on the island, when we barely knew each other... when you were gone it was almost like he was too. That’s why he was so different when you came back to us.” Yasmina softly hit Ben’s shoulder. 

“Y’know, I’m glad we got stuck there.” Ben started, causing Yaz to raise an eyebrow, “If we hadn’t, you wouldn’t be having a baby right now. Probably. And we wouldn’t have Milo.” He glanced to his husband and son across the room. “Darius and Brooklynn wouldn’t be so happy and successful with each other. If our time on that island was the price for this, well, we’re getting better. And all of this helps with that. If I could go back, I’d pay that price again and again.” 

“Who knew you were so profound, Ben?” Yaz teased, but she agreed with him. 

A few knocks sounded on the door, and before Yaz could call for them to come in, or even ask who it was, a nurse she didn’t remember opened the door and in stepped Sammy, cradling a small baby swaddled in a soft cotton blanket. 

_ Their baby _ . 

The room has gone completely silent; Yasmina’s breath caught in her throat for a moment as she stared at the two. 

“Salem...” She whispered, tears pricking her eyes and burning her nose. She scooted over on the bed, making room for Sammy and the baby to lie next to her. 

Sammy carefully handed Yasmina her baby and leaned her head against her shoulder. Yaz grinned as the baby took hold of her pointer finger, silently waving it about. Brooklynn and Darius were grinning widely; Ben put an arm around Kenji’s waist as Kenji tried to muffle the tiny sniffles caused by the emotional scene in front of him. Milo was peeking over the side of the bed, trying his best to get a better look at the baby but not succeeding. Sammy smiled at him and helped him up onto the bed. Between Her, Milo, Yasmina, and Salem, it was a little crowded. It was crowded in the way that sharing earbuds was crowded; the type of bunched and squeezed together that makes you warm and giggly. 

Milo stared curiously at Salem; he’d never met a newborn before. How breakable were they? He reached out a hand as gently as he possibly could; cautiously taking the baby’s hand. When Salem lightly squeezed his fingers, he broke out into a grin so large you’d think he’d just won the lottery. The adults in the room were smiling as well at the wholesome interaction, hugging each other close and crying pure tears of happiness. 

“I’m so proud of you, Yaz!” Sammy gushed, breaking the sappy silence. She placed a calloused hand on her wife’s cheek and kissed her, causing the other couples to cheer and laugh. 

The group had grown so much since the island. Even though they were sometimes hundreds to thousands of miles apart, they had grown together. Everything they’d gone through, all the misery the island put them through, led to this moment of complete cheer, and not one of them would trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! II suck at fic titles so much don't judge me lol
> 
> Also also I have never given birth, my only experiences with birth were when I was born and when my aunt had her baby last year and we visited her so this is based on that second experience. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment if you'd like! I love you guys <333


End file.
